


Fire Flakes

by Sephirajo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirajo/pseuds/Sephirajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles and ficlets about Azula, Ty Lee and Mai.  Concentrating on life in the Fire Kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Spirit of Friendship

"You're kidding, right?"

 "Nope, not at all."

"Why would you…"

"It's totally my calling."

"You're  _totally_  crazy."

"You're so funny Mai."

"Now you're kidding."

"No, you're totally the funniest person I know!" Ty Lee twirled making sure the bed sheet rope was tied in place and embraced her friend tightly, "Next time you see me I'll be the star of the center ring!"

"Why would I go to see you in the circus?"

"Because we're friends," Ty Lee said with a grin. She turned around giving the rope a test tug, making sure it was firmly in place, "Oh, cover for me will you Mai? I don't want anyone else to know I'm leaving."

"Why me? Never mind, I know what you're thinking. 'Because we're friends,' right?"

"Totally."

Mai sighed, "Just go before Princess Azula comes calling."

Ty Lee embraced Mai once more, "I'll miss you; come and see me! I promise it will be a great show!"

Mai submitted to the embrace and gave her friend one pat, "Just get out of here," she said and Ty Lee climbed down the sheet and out of the window. The door opened, and Mai turned to see Princess Azula standing there.

"Mai, where's Ty Lee?"

Mai cut the rope quickly, hearing a squeak, a thump, and a high pitched giggle from the ground below, "How should I know?


	2. The Ship's Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula answers the questions of what should be feared more, her or the tides.

She made sure she was dried off and every hair perfectly in place before stepping into the litter to be carried out onto the deck of the ship. Azula was angry. Still damp from her encounter with her Uncle, still sore from having to swim in armor, and still more than a little upset that her Uncle and brother had managed to get away.

 But that wasn't her fault. It was the Captain's fault, she knew with a single mindedness. And such digressions could not go unpunished. Her word was law. And the Captain had to be punished; it wouldn't due to let him walk around without paying for his stupidity. It would give the others ideas.

The litter carried her out onto the deck and set her down smoothly. All of her men bowed low, as was required. Azula stayed silent for a long moment. And then, she spoke, "Captain."

The Captain stepped forward and bowed, "Yes, Princess?" The tone of his voice spoke to his nerves.

"Remember when you spoke to me of the tides, Captain?"

He gulped, "Yes, Princess."

"I am no longer mulling it over, Captain. The tides and I are of the same mind," it was with a cold satisfaction that she watched the color drain from his face. Without a waver in her voice she gave her command, "Throw him overboard against the rocks, but first… cut out his tongue."

Azula watched without expression as the sentence was carried out without question. The Captain's screams eventually nothing more than him gurgling on his own blood followed by the splash as he hit the water, the tides would do the rest.

"I trust no one else will have a slip of the tongue. Dismissed," The litter bearers picked her up without word and carried her back to her chambers. Satisfaction rolled over Azula like the tides.


	3. The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back at the start of a friendship to last the ages.

"Hi! I'm Ty Lee, wanna be friends?" Another girl twirled up to Mai who had been trying to hide herself away in the corner. The parents had long since left, and there were now just the girls in the Royal Academy. Mai had been trying to avoid contact.

"No."

The girl, Ty Lee, laughed and twirled again, "Silly, of course you do. In fact, the Universe is telling me that you're going to be my  _best_  friend. The bestest friend I'll ever have."

"'Bestest,'" Mai said dryly, "Isn't a word."

"Sure it is, I said it, didn't I?" Ty Lee twirled and took Mai by the hand, "Oh, if we're going to be bestest friends I need to know your name."

"Go away," Mai said, though she didn't shake Ty Lee's hand off. She wasn't sure she could.

"Silly, that's not your name."

"If I tell you my name will you leave me alone?"

"No."

"…Are you going to leave me alone anyway?"

"Nope."

Mai sighed, "I'm Mai-" The 'now go away' she had planned to follow it with died on her lips as Ty Lee embraced her fiercely.

"Mai! You're my bestest friend, now let's go play!"

"You're choking me…"


	4. Enter the Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula enters the scene for the first time, making "friends" with Ty Lee and Mai.

She had spied her in the play yard, doing flips, cartwheels and summersaults with expert ease, bending in strange ways and hanging from trees. The monkey girl was the best at what she did. And Azula liked that, people who were the best, like her. The quiet girl who followed her, drug like a shadow had sharp eyes. There was a talent there that she kept hidden. Azula could see it. The way her hands moved, Azula knew the girl could throw – and hit just about anything.

Azula walked towards the two, "Hi," she said, not bothering to say her name. Everyone knew who she was. A daughter of the Royal family had no need to introduce herself.

The monkey-girl twirled into a bow on the ground. The quiet girl also bowed low, "You can get up," Azula said with a smile, "Show me how to do those flips."

The monkey-girl jumped up, "Okay! Oh, I'm Ty Lee," she pointed to the other girl, who got up slowly, "That's Mai. Were bestest friends."

"I told you," the other girl intoned, "to stop saying that."

"But we are!"

"Okay…" Azula said raising an eyebrow.

"And now she thinks you're crazy."

"No she doesn't," Ty Lee twirled, "I'll gladly show you all my moves on one condition."

"A condition?" Azula asked, looking at her strangely, no one ever asked conditions of her.

"A condition?" Mai echoed sounding shocked.

"Yep, you be our friend too! The Universe is telling me we'll be a perfect team."

Azula smiled. Mai frowned. "Gladly, if it means it means I get to learn those flips."

"Great!" Ty Lee clapped her hands.

"Great…" Mai's shoulders slumped.

"Excellent," Azula said with a smile that was cold for a child.


	5. Audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her own, Ty Lee auditions for the circus.

The first thing the Circus Master had said was indicative of everyone's first reaction to her, "We won't hire war-babies," had been the first thing out of his mouth. And Ty Lee stood there and stared him straight in the eyes. It was the first thing everyone thought - everyone since she had run off.

Mixed heritage had never served her well  **I** t rendered her permanently out of place in both the Court and the Royal Academy for  **G** irls, and now here was a pompous ring master shuffling her off as a daughter of some poor Earth Kingdom woman raped by passing soldiers.

"I'm not a war-baby," Ty Lee said, with more force than normal "And you haven't seen what I can do yet."

The Circus Master made a dismissive motion with his hand and the small crowd that had gathered looked on. Show time. Ty Lee seemed to be made of nothing more solid than the silk she was wearing as she moved quickly **. T** he crowd suddenly turned appreciating of her, the way she moved. She turned her attention on the old Circus Master whose burnt smelling hands gave him away as a Fire Bender. He didn't see it coming, because she ended up pulling him down by his legs from behind and there she stood, one foot on his chest, which was bent over her back, her arms on the ground. The stunned crowd applauded.

"I'm Ty Lee, and I can't help it that my mom was part of a tributary to a Fire Nation noble, now can I?" And the second foot touched his chest, "Now, you going to let me join the circus, or do I have to keep you on the ground?"

The Circus Master nodded dumbly, and Ty Lee joined the show.


	6. Poor Plain Mai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai meets Prince Zuko for the first time.

"There. And now," Her mother said with a short smile, "you have hair like a proper lady."

Mai, all of six, looked in the mirror and frowned, "It makes my face look thinner than it is, already, Mom."

"Don't complain so much, you'll see. It will work wonders."

"I think it looks stupid."

Her mother wouldn't hear it. Azula, member of the Royal family and a princess of the house of Azulon had invited her and Ty Lee to the palace for however long they would like to stay. Azula and Ty Lee were the only two girls at the Royal Academy who didn't refer to her as 'Poor Plain Mai.'

Mai suspected other children didn't spend nearly so much time analyzing their looks, but she knew what she was. Thin and angular with features that were sharp and pointed like a dagger Mai had the sneaking suspicion she'd grow up without her Mother's soft beauty, Azula's fine features or Ty Lee's soft and silken build. She would always be 'Poor Plain Mai'.

Her mother escorted her to the Palace grounds and Mai poked at the twin buns with a certain amount of distaste. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, simply walking a few steps behind her mother. And therefore, she didn't the other kid who ran into her until it was too late.

Trying to pull herself up from the bundle of limbs she found herself face to face with a boy her own age. The snappy 'get off me, you twit' died on her tongue when her Mother started, sounding horrified, "Prince Zuko, oh no, I'm so sorry! Mai, apologize!"

Mai was stunned speechless; this was Azula's older brother? Now that she was doing nothing but staring at him, he seemed kind of cute... Mai blushed. Another woman her mother's age ran up, "Oh, it's okay, really."

This second woman picked Zuko up off of her - he had been staring too, kind of a glaring stare - and brushed him off. She then turned her soft gaze to Mai, "You must be Mai, Azula has said so much about you, are you okay?"

"What about me, Mom?" The boy asked and Azula's mother laughed and patted him on the head.

"I  _know_  you're fine," she turned her attention back to Mai who somehow couldn't stop blushing, even though it occurred to her that it was a stupid reaction. "Are you okay?"

Mai nodded dumbly and Azula's mother smiled and seemed to whisper something in Zuko's ear. The boy nodded looked at her and said, "I'm sorry, oh and your hair looks nice up like that."

Mai blushed even more and dove for the skirts of her Mom's robes as the two walked off after Azula's mom directed them to where the Princess was waiting.

Mai's mother chuckled, "Why Mai, I think he likes you."

Mai just blushed.


	7. The Bright Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee helps Mai deal with the sting of Zuko's banishment.

Azula had watched with a smile. Ty Lee, from a more distant seat had watched with concern. Though Zuko was not the source of her concern, it was the girl next to her. Mai, seated next to Ty Lee had watched with a single emotion: horror.

Mai watched, her features showing her emotions plainly, unusual, Ty Lee thought, on a girl who never showed more than a scrap of emotion. Ty Lee, normally bright and bubbly, normally all smiles, laughter and flexible fun, frowned and reached out – not to hug Mai as she would in any other circumstance – but to simply hold her hand.

Zuko was burned and banished by his father. At the prince's reflexive, pained cry Mai had turned away, tears streaming down her normally stoic face. Ty Lee held her friend – far away from her normal all consuming embrace, she simply held the taller girl as she sobbed.

Later on, Ty Lee would reflect Azula's friendship and the private viewing box that came with it were good things, as Mai would be horrified at the overflowing emotions if anyone else were present.

Later, when they all sat around a tea that Azula drank with relish and Ty Lee and Mai would not touch, their princess-friend had looked at Mai and said simply, "Look on the bright side, Mai. Father had every right to kill Zuzu, but only banished him instead."

Ty Lee gave Azula a look that had its own daggers in it; Mai had stared down at the tea. Later on, when they were alone, Mai sobbed again and Ty Lee held her. "Azula's right you know," she said, "he's still alive, you'll still have a chance to tell him." Ever the diplomat, Ty Lee twisted Azula's words from the barb they had been (more against her brother than against Mai, Ty Lee knew – or hoped) to a hopeful statement for their friend.

Mai wiped her eyes and nodded once. She didn't smile, it wasn't her nature, but Ty Lee knew she had made her friend feel better. "I'll stay in your room tonight, okay?" Ty Lee said plopping down on the bed with a bounce.

"Thanks, Ty Lee."


	8. Of Blue Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a child, Azula discovers just how talented she is by accident.

Her name meant 'Of Blue Flame.' And she could always feel it, burning under her skin, setting her thoughts ablaze, even lighting her dreams. But as of the tender age of five, she had yet to actually cup it in her hands, create it from nothing.

She was starting to wonder if she ever would.

She always felt lost, trailing behind her elder brother and their cousin. Tutors assured her it would come; teachers coached her to make it so, but not so much of a spark could come to her fingers.

She was only five, and already starting to lose hope.

Her brother and her cousin would brush her off from time to time, and she found ways to vent her frustration when they – and her parents – left her alone.

A second child with no talents was useless, after all. Worth less than nothing. Sometimes, when he would forget his games, her beloved older brother would play with her and he too would try to teach her.

"Look, watch me… like this…" And he would make fire that sputtered and danced. And she would try as hard as she could only to make nothing.

She loved him for helping her and hated him for being able to do it. The heart of a five year old was fickle.

One night a nightmare woke her, and she padded softly to her brother's room, crawling underneath the crimson sheets like she did whenever her dreams were bad.

She fell back asleep, clinging to him and dreamt of fire. She made it in her hands, commanded it to dance, and watched it grow and consume, all the while ringed with blue. Blue flame, like she was named for.

Two things woke her: the smell of smoke and the sound of screams. Her brother shook her too, and she came alive to a world of fire. The room was ablaze. She watched, silent as her brother cried for help. Only five, the danger escaped her and she wondered,  _did I do this_?

When no one else moved to save them, afraid of the fire, burning bright and blue in places, their cousin charged in and carried them to safety. Once in the arms of their parents her brother said, "She tried to kill me! She did this!"

She shook her head, but words didn't come and her elder brother looked back at her like she was a monster, her father asked, "Did you do this?"

"I dreamed it," the five year old answered, "I didn't mean it…"

"You did, I saw it. It all came from you!" Her brother glared, "You tried to kill me, Azula!"

Tears came to her eyes, "I didn't mean it, Zuzu!" But she hated him for thinking so.

Their mother comforted both of them, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw her father smile a strange smile. The next day, he took her aside, and made her better. Made her the best.


	9. Handsome, for a Raisin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai reflects on the birth of her younger brother.

"Won't you hold your brother, Mai?"

_Why?_  She thought,  _He looks like a shriveled raisin._  She just shook her head.

"Don't you think he'll grow up to be a handsome young man?" Mai regarded the baby. At fifteen, she was old enough to be its mother. Mai tilted her head to the side; the features on the baby were soft, not harsh and pointed like her own. Why was it the son had to get all the good looks? It wasn't like he had to look pretty, be soft and polite. Be a nice and proper lady, as their mother was always telling her to be.

_Lucky bastard_.

It wasn't that she hated the kid. But what possible empathy could she summon for something fifteen years her junior that would be showered with praise and affection not only for being a son – but being a handsome son as well? The baby looked up at her and gurgled some cooing baby noise.

"Sure Mom, handsome. Handsome for a raisin."

"Mai!"

Mai turned on her heel and started to leave, "You hold the baby Mom, it's yours and I have to practice."


	10. All Tied Up and Nowhere to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee has Sokka at her mercy. Mostly.

Ty Lee stood guard, taking her job very seriously. Trying not to giggle as she did so. The boy was even cuter tied down and close up.

She sat her legs bent over on her head, supporting her weight with her elbows. "You're cute."

The brown haired boy gave her a very odd look and said, "You're crazy."

"Yeah, that's a running possibility," Ty Lee agreed, "So… once all this is over; will you go out with me? I'm flexible!" She tried to put some sort of sexy double meaning on the last two words and got the impression the guy she was watching as they held him hostage to get the Avatar and his friends would've put his head in his hand from exasperation if he wasn't tied down and pressure pointed into submission.

"So… let me get this straight, you jump me, knock me upside the head, make my arms not work and tie me up while those other two scary girls try to kill my sister and my friends so you can go out with me?"

Ty Lee titled her head to one side and considered that. She then pushed herself up into a handstand and in a single, fluid motion flipped herself over and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yeah. After all, you're cute! Azula said I can keep you!"

"Help me…"


	11. Boxed Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A younger Mai tries to present a token of her affection to Zuko.

Mai stood around the corner a carefully crafted box in her thin hands. She had worked on it all morning, and was finally ready to present it to Zuko. A boxed lunch, complete with apples carved into little fire nation symbols and many other things she hoped tasted as good as they looked. Her skill with knifes, it seemed, gave her a wonderful carving ability in the kitchen. At twelve she was already more talented with blades then most adults she knew. And what use did she find for it? Attempting to make a lunch for Zuko.

She looked around the corner, he wasn't in sight yet, but he always walked down this hall to go talk with his uncle. She was more nervous than she felt she had any right to be. It was just a boxed lunch. And just Zuko. Just Zuko…

Suddenly, from behind, just as she saw him walking down the hall, nimble arms tackled her, sending her forward a shocked expression on her face.

"Mai! You made ME lunch! I knew you cared!" Ty Lee's hands saved the box from a sudden death at the merciless hands of the porcelain floors of the palace, opened the box and popped a flame shaped apple carving in her mouth as Zuko walked by looking at them both like they had gone insane. Ty Lee waved. Mai couldn't bring herself to lift her face off the floor; it was as red as her robes.

As she fought the urge to kill she heard Ty Lee say joyfully, "Hey, Mai, this is pretty good…"


	12. Another Foiled Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Mai attempts to present Zuko with a boxed lunch as a token of her affection. Once again, it doesn't go as planned.

This time, Mai made sure Ty Lee was well out of sight. The other girl was in the gardens, sparring with Azula. Mai had shrugged off the invitation, pleading tiredness and a sore throwing arm. Once again, she had worked all morning on a boxed lunch that featured many carved fruits and vegetables, steamed rice, and to her own wonder she had been able to bribe the kitchen staff out of some roast duck.

It smelled so good she almost didn't want to give it away. But this time, she was sure it would work. She heard foot steps and braced herself; Zuko  _always_  came down this way about this time. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, stepping out into the hall she held the boxed lunch up. Unable to open her eyes, her face scarlet.

Someone took the box from her hands with a chuckle too deep – and too old – to be Zuko's.

"Thank you for the sentiment, but I'm a  _little_  too old for you," Mai's eyes opened at the voice and she was looking up at the wrinkled face of General Iroh. Color drained and her jaw dropped. The old general opened the box and grinned even wider, "Roast duck, my favorite!"

Whistling a happy tune he carried the box down the hall, while Mai just stood there stunned and too embarrassed to say a word. As he retreated she thought she heard him say, "Hmm, this is pretty good…"


	13. Shared Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula discovers what it's like to share the pain of others. 
> 
> !!Serious Trigger Warning for animal cruelty.!!

Seven years old, and left to her own devices by a distant, uncaring tutor, Azula had caught a squirrel-mouse in her Mother's garden. She had pinned its tail to the ground with a stolen knife and lay on her stomach, supporting her head on her hands. Watching it squirm to get away and writhe and squeak with pain.

At five, she had no understanding of exactly  _why_  she found this amusing. But already she would tear the wings of butterflies. She had also snuck poison into royal kennels. One of her Grandfather's hunting dogs had perished – painfully – crying into the night until the Kennel Master had the grace to put it down quickly. The incident had been declared an accident.

Reaching forward, she idly moved the knife in the tail of the animal. It bled and squeaked. She didn't want to  _kill_  it. She hadn't wanted to kill the dog. She hoped the butterflies lived on deformed and pained. She would rather they suffer.

She didn't want to suffer alone. That was part of it. Her mother always spent more time with Zuko. She paid little attention to her. Her father's only concern was her training; whatever warmth she may have remembered seemed like a dream. She always felt a little warmer inside when she 'shared' her pain. When the animals would escape, permanently marked by what she had done, she felt powerful.

She pulled out the knife and half-heartedly set fire to the squirrel-mouse's ear. She watched it frantically douse flame before running off and out of sight. She looked at the blood on the knife and smiled slightly. She didn't feel as bad when she shared her pain.


	14. A Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursa catches and confronts Azula about what she overheard in the Firelord's throne room. In anger, Ursa snaps and says something that will imprint on her daughter's psyche forever.

_It's time for a talk_ , her mother had said as she drug Azula out of her older brother's room. She could hear him chanting like a mantra that she always lied. The beauty of a single moment of honesty: he'd never believe it. But it was the kind of judgment Grandfather was capable of.

Azula was firmly tossed by one arm back into her own room. Ursa's gaze was harsh on her daughter, "What,  _exactly,_  did you tell your brother?"

"Nothing," Azula's voice was musical as she skipped over and sat on her bed, legs dangling over the red sheets. "Just the truth. You like him best, don't you  _Mom_?"

At her mother's shocked look, Azula giggled, "By tomorrow, you'll have to like me best. Because Dad's going to kill him," her eyes bright, she thought this a delightful game. "You'll have to love me best, because I'll be your  _only_  child. And you'll dote on me, just like Dad, because Zuzu will be dead…"

Anything else Azula might have said was cut off by a slap across the face, delivered without expression from her mother. Now, Azula sat stunned, holding on to her cheek.

"One day, you'll learn like I have the price of your Father's 'affection.' I don't know whose child you are, but you aren't mine. I would never willingly carry and birth a demon like you," Ursa turned on her heel and started to leave. Azula was ashamed of her tears. She shouldn't care what her mother thought, and she hated herself and her mother for that.

"Where are you going, Mom?"

"To talk to your father," Ursa's voice was short, "I'm sorry, but you're not going to be an only child tomorrow." She left and Azula took out her anger on the bed, burning it piece by piece.


	15. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A light hearted crack and shipping fic. Mai/Ty Lee implied, along with other pairings.

"Where were you?" Mai asked, not really caring as Ty Lee bounded back into camp early in the morning. Azula wouldn't be happy. And Mai told herself the only reason she was concerned was she didn't want to listen to Ty Lee screaming as Azula 'laid down the law.'

Ty Lee giggled and Mai's eyes widened then narrowed at the marks on her neck, "Oh, you  _didn't_." It was the most emotion Mai ever put into anything.

Ty Lee smiled, "What's so wrong with it?" She asked, covering her mouth as she giggled some more, "He's cute. And he's good."

"Azula is going to murder you," Mai said simply, trying to stifle a blush. How could she talk about something so casually? It was beyond her.

"No she's not," Ty Lee said, "After all, I'm coming back with information!"

"Pillow talk doesn't count as intelligence," Mai's voice was dry.

"Sure it does," Ty Lee smiled, "You know what, you need to put a smile on that face," Ty Lee accented her words with her fingers at her cheeks. "Tell you what, when we get close enough to Zuko I'll sneak you in their camp for a night!"

"WHAT!" Mai almost screamed, suddenly a very bright shade of red.

"Oh, what's wrong? Don't know how? I can help you with that," Ty Lee said with an affectionate laugh and flung her arms around her friend, snuggling at her neck.

All of Mai's efforts to dislodge her friend failed and with a sigh, she patted Ty Lee on the back and said, "Whatever."

"It will be fun," Ty Lee promised.


	16. Brother Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula torments her brother after the victory at Bai Sing Se.

Azula sat on the throne; the best coups were those where no blood was shed. The sweetest of victories were those over your own family. Azula was still dressed in the green of the earth kingdom. She still savored the taste of the Dai Li's defeat and humiliation on her tongue. Standing next to her was the sweetest victory of all. Her brother.

He was dead, her brother dear, he just didn't know it yet. Though it was certainly fun to string him along with the hope of a return of honor. Azula glanced over at Zuko. He was sulking again. Angst was a bad habit for him, and he wore it like an addict who was never quiet able to shake it off. Azula found it very unbecoming. The boy (it didn't matter that she was older than him) had no sense of dignity.

"Still upset, Zuzu?" she asked, making a use of her childhood nickname for him. He was broken out of his reverie by her voice. She kept it gentle like when she spoke to an animal (often before kicking it) that seemed to work best with her brother who had the intelligence of a dog anyway.

Zuko looked up at her and Azula kept her face steady, with a ready smile. Servants feared that smile. Her  _friends_  feared that smile; at least they did if they knew what was good for them. Mai and Ty Lee may have made light of her 'shooting them with lighting' but they knew when to do what they were told.

After a long moment of silence he spoke, disproving her growing theory that his exile had struck him dumb, "This," he said simply, "seems wrong…"

"What seems wrong?" Azula returned, "Betraying 'Uncle'? He was betraying you with every breath left in that old, idiotic frame of his. You're much better off here, Zuzu. You'll go home to father, triumphant. Honor restored. And me, I think I shall stay here. I could grow to like it here. The view especially," Azula said, it was a nice view from this throne. It was wasted on the doddering earth king.

Zuko didn't answer, and Azula didn't press him. He seemed to let himself fall into that angst again. It was really unbecoming. He wouldn't be around long enough to make it a permanent habit though. One way or another, her Brother Dear wouldn't be around long at all.


	17. Herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee and Mai stop to visit Azula after the events of the series, to see if it truly is that bad.

You couldn't burn through the walls. She knew. She had tried. Blue fire. Lighting. Clawing at the stone. Nothing worked. And then they would come in and tie her hands back.

She replayed over and over that last fight. She should've been able to beat him.

Zuko.

It was all his fault. She writhed in what counted as a room.

 

* * *

 

"What was the point? She doesn't even know we're here," Mai said, playing with a straight blade between her fingers.

"I dunno..." Ty Lee admitted. "I guess I just wanted to see if it was really that bad," she quickly stepped away from the door as fire shot between the bars, "And it's totally that bad. What happened to her?"

"Herself," Mai said. "I'm leaving. Are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming," Ty Lee said with a sigh. "Let's go. This place is totally messing with my aura."


	18. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula slips into madness, left alone.

She was her Father's precious daughter. She had to remember that as her friends left her side. As her father left. The Phoenix King he was calling himself.

She was the Fire Lord now. Everyone was an enemy now.

Everyone was a potential threat.

Her mother stared back at her from a bedroom mirror as Azula paced back and forth trying to style her hair on her own, something that she had never had to do.

"It isn't them."

"Shut up! I don't want you here! I don't  _need_  you here," Azula snapped at the reflection, looking back at her mother's calm face. It angered her that she shared so many features with the traitorous whore.

"It's you. You are why you're all alone, Azula..."

Azula let out an animal like scream as she threw her crown at the mirror shattering it.

A hundred images of her mother hit the floor, "...It's you..."

She clutched her head and sank to her knees, "Shut up... shut up... I don't need you. I never wanted you. You're better off dead! Do you hear me, better off dead!"

No servants came to clean up the mess. She had banished them all. She curled up on the floor and stared at the shards of broken glass. Each one a different voice.

"I hate you all. Do you hear me? I  **hate**  you all!"


End file.
